Chain Gang Princess
by Babyface2216
Summary: A selection of one shots involving John Cena and my original characters. I do not own John Cena or any of the other celebrities in these stories. I only own the ideas and my characters. Some content is MATURE!
1. Fix You

The stares and whispers were seriously getting old, and most nights I laid awake wondering if they were worth working for the company I've loved since I was a child. I was shaken from my thoughts as Team Bella wandered into the hallway I had previously occupied alone, my usual pre-match meditation being interrupted. "She's so weird, she doesn't talk to anyone and the only person she's even attempted a conversation with is John" one of the Bella Twins, Nikki I think if I were to base it on their boobs, whispered to her twin as I walked back and forth stretching for my match against Alicia Fox. "I know, I hope she doesn't actually think someone like him would be with her, I mean look at her arms. Have you seen all the scars that her tattoos cover?" Brie whispered back, I had to grit my teeth from saying anything back as my music started and I walked out to cheers from the fans. The people backstage might not like me, but I sure had a solid fan base which I was grateful for the support. I slipped into the ring and waited for the bell to ring before I locked up with Alicia, easily getting the upper hand, sure she had been around longer than me but I actually knew how to wrestle and wasn't just there to be a pretty face. I hit her with a flying DDT and got the pin letting the referee raise my hand as my music played only for the it to be cut off by The Bella Twins. "That was impressive Taylor, really it was." Brie stated clapping sarcastically as they walked down the ramp the crowd booing them loudly, the dislike for the Twins making me feel slightly better. "You guys can boo us all you want. But cheering for her? If you people had any idea what she was really like you'd be disgraced to know you cheered for her at one point in her pathetic career." Nikki stated as her and Brie stood in front of me with smirks on their faces. "I mean, if the scars weren't enough to make people disgusted, you don't talk ever which is weird" Brie laughed, I paled considerably and tensed as the crowd went insanely quiet. "See I told you, as soon as you realized how pathetic she really is you'd stop cheering for her." Nikki laughed "Why are you even here Taylor? No one backstage likes you, now the fans don't like you. What's the point?" she added crossing her arms with a victorious smirk, I snapped and drop kicked them both in the stomach before jumping to my feet and hitting them both with a leg sweep DDT, not caring when a crunch could be heard from one of their noses.

Rolling from the ring I walked backwards up the ramp, my body shaking with rage and many other emotions that were too jumbled together I couldn't pick each one apart to begin to name them all. The only good thing was the fans started chanting my name even louder than they usually do, I pushed through the curtain and straight past all the superstars and divas that had gathered to watch what happened, ignoring John as he called my name. I didn't even bother getting dressed as I threw my bag over my shoulder and left the arena, not looking back as I hailed a cab and told him the address for the hotel. I forwent the elevator and jogged up the three flights of stairs, tears stinging my eyes as I shakily unlocked my room and slammed the door shut behind me. Ripping off my ring clothes I grabbed sweatpants and a sports bra before I walked into the bathroom, turning the water as hot as I could stand it before I got in, only then did I let the tears fall mixing with the water as they streaked down my cheeks. By the time I finally got out the water was ice cold and my skin was slowly starting to turn a blue-purple color, drying off I pulled on my sweatpants and sports bra before I tossed my hair on top of my head in a messy bun. Staring at myself in the mirror everything the Bella's or other superstars had said about me came whirling into my head the bad outweighing the good in insane proportions. Staring down at the razor on the edge of the sink I bit my lip and shoved myself away heading back into the main room picking up my things as I went and packing them into my suitcases. I was going home, I couldn't handle the negativity backstage anymore and chances are the fans would leave me as well. I was about to call the airport and arrange for a plane ticket to Chicago when there was a knock on my door, thinking it was a mistake I kept googling for the phone number dropping my phone in shock when the door swung open and John stood there with a wild look on his face.

"Thank god" he sighed rushing over and pulling me into his arms as I stood still in shock at his sudden appearance. "John" I whispered finally pushing him away and turning so he couldn't see my face. "What are you doing here" I asked coldly moving across the room to grab a tank top and pull it on before I stepped onto the balcony, his blue eyes following me the entire time. "We were supposed to hang out tonight, when you weren't answering your phone I got worried." He answered stepping closer his hands pressing into my shoulders as he turned me around, his face softening as he took in my tear stained face and trembling lip. "What, did you think I was going to kill myself" I asked trying to be rude but it came out more pathetic and sad. "No, Taylor I know you got past that." He sighed crouching down at my feet so his face was even with my stomach as he looked up at me. "If it helps both twins just got suspended without pay for 30 days. Or more depending on how Vince feels when Stephanie tells him what happened" he whispered his hands sneaking under my tank top to rub at the skin of my stomach. I could feel his fingers going over the several scars I had each time making me flinch away only for him to pull me back. "What are you doing John…you don't want me." I whispered "I'm broken, I'm no good. You deserve some perfect blonde hair, blue eyes bombshell. Not someone who is covered in scars and full of tattoos to hide them" I finally said basically how I felt out loud, I looked at him in shock as he started to laugh, a deep belly laugh his eyes twinkling brightly as he looked up at me.

"Baby Girl, I love you for you. I wouldn't have made Randy come with me to get this if I didn't" he shrugged pulling his shirt off and tossing it behind him before he pulled his boxers and shorts down just far enough to see my signature tattooed perfectly on the left side of his pelvis. "John" I whispered reaching out to brush my fingers over the script as more tears slipped down my face. "Taylor? Oh god, you hate it. I'm so sorry I should have asked first" he was rambling now as his hand ran over his head, for once not wearing a hat. I didn't know how to shut him up except for pressing my lips to his and conveying everything with actions as opposed to words, it was what I am best at. I locked my hands together behind his head squeaking loudly when he crouched and hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist so I didn't fall even though I knew he was strong enough to hold me. "Johnny" I whimpered pulling away to catch my breath as he walked us inside shutting the door with one hand as the other supported my butt "Yeah Baby?" he returned when I didn't continued his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at me "Love me" I whispered dragging my fingers against the back of his neck, my eyes dropping and focusing on the small scar from his shoulder surgery. "Anything for you" he whispered tilting my head back up and pressing our lips together as he sat me on the bed and pulled my shirt off tossing it on top of his before he was leaning over me pressing kisses and bites anywhere he could as his hands shimmied my sweatpants and underwear down my legs and off, my sports bra following right behind. With shaky hands I started to work on his belt pushing his jeans and boxers down as soon as I got the contraption open, giggling as he kicked it off much like a dog shaking it's leg after peeing. "I love that sound, let's see what other sounds you make" he smirked dipping his head to kiss my lips before he was sliding down my body, whimpers and purrs leaving my mouth as he worked.

"You don't need fixing Shorty, you need loving and if you'll let me, I want to give you that" he whispered running his hand through my hair as my head laid on his chest, the sheet pulled up to our waists the only blankets that stayed on the bed during the last 2 hours. "I'd like that, I can't promise it will be easy but with you I'm willing to try" I returned tilting my head up so I could see his smiling face, my own smile slipping onto my lips as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I squealed as he quickly and easily flipped us over so he was braced above me a dark grin on his face as he nuzzled my neck, a giggle leaving my lips. "You ready for round" he paused and sat back up thinking briefly before he shrugged "round whatever it is" he smirked before he pressed our lips together and started all over again.


	2. Lonely

"Hey John, it isn't often you come out with everyone" Dolph greeted me as he walked away from Kinsley to talk to me. She didn't even acknowledge when he pulled away and came to talk to me, she continued sipping at her drink, which I'd bet my life was a Whiskey Sour, and talking to Brie and Nikki. "Decided I needed to let loose tonight, how are things with you and Kins?" I asked using the nickname I had given her when she first debuted. "Oh great, she's an amazing girl. I can't think of spending my days with anyone else anymore" he sighed looking over at the blonde dressed in the tightest pair of leather pants I had ever seen in my life. "Yeah, she is amazing" I nodded taking a drink from my beer wondering just how great their relationship really was. "I'll be back man, gotta piss" he informed getting up and walking through the crowd and disappearing from my sight. "Hey Johnny" her sweet voice greeted as she took his place her eyes empty where usually they would be shining with life. "Hey Kins, how are you?" I asked quietly reaching to rub her back slightly as she shrugged and rolled her eyes. "He's so talkative, and overbearing" she stated blandly making me laugh since she was a cuddlier, meaning he had to be even worse to annoy her. "Why are you with him then?" I asked quietly staring down at the bottle in my hand instead of here "I was sick of being alone…and he was there" she whispered back "I know it's wrong but…it's easier" she added before she was up and walking away just seconds before Dolph sat back down beside me. "Can I talk to you about something John?" he asked calmly, something that was unusual for him since he was always so hyped up. "Sure" I nodded arching an eyebrow when he got up and walked over to Kinsley leaning down to whisper something to her before he nodded towards the door for me to go. Sighing I downed the rest of my beer wondering what I had just agreed to that had the blonde leaving the bar.

"Thanks man" he started as we walked away from the bar towards the pier just down the street. "I want to talk to you about you and Kinsley." He informed making my steps falter since everyone knew that was a touchy subject for both of us. "I know she still loves you, she talks in her sleep and she'll say your name. When I asked her about it once she just glared at me and walked away, didn't talk to me for two days until I promised not to bring you up around her." He paused leaning on the railing as I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to get to the point because I already didn't like where this was going. "She won't talk to me about what happened, she won't talk to anyone about it actually. She freaks the fuck out if anyone talks about you to her or around her yet she can talk straight to you without a problem." He paused again turning to look at me with a glare on his face. "So explain that to me Cena, because I'm a little confused." He snarled leaving it open for me to talk. "She don't love you, she's just lonely." I shrugged telling him straight up what was going on "My ex-wife Elizabeth came back into the picture, started causing issues. She kept telling Kins that we were getting back together, that she was carrying my child, this and that just anything to separate Kinsley and I. I was overseas when it went really bad, Elizabeth had shown up at my house with bags and told Kinsley that I had told her to start moving her stuff in while I was gone, Kinsley tried calling but I was doing a show. By the time I got around to calling her back she had packed her stuff and left, she didn't answer my calls. It was when I got back and she was gone and Elizabeth was there that I started to piece everything together." I paused scratching at my head as I leaned back against the rails. "Everything Kinsley had been going through with Elizabeth all started coming out at the next show when Randy lost it and went off on me that was when he got suspended. We never talked about it face to face, I didn't know how or what to say. We would call and talk about it but then she'd start getting emotional and would hang up so we would finish the conversation through text messages." I paused again rubbing at my eyes as they started to fill with tears. "You and Randy are the only people that know exactly what happened. Everyone else just thinks it was difference of opinion because she wanted marriage and a family, what no one knows is I did too, with her." I finished clearing my throat as he looked at me in shock.

"So you both still love each other but you haven't gotten back together because you don't talk about it?" he summed up pretty well what the issue was. "Yeah, I guess that's the easiest way to explain it" I nodded sighing heavily as a silence overcame us. "You should sit down and talk to her." That's all he said before he walked away disappearing back into the bar for a few minutes before he reappeared with Kinsley at his side, both of them looking slightly upset but not arguing or anything like that. I flinched when he pointed towards me and she turned and glared at him, I hoped he wasn't getting chewed out too bad since I was the one who told him everything without hesitating. Sighing I turned away from them and looked over the water thinking through everything that had happened between Kinsley and I. "Hey" she greeted, her voice soft and timid as her body stopped right beside mine. "Hey yourself" I returned just as quietly turning my head to look her over, my eyes landing on her ass in those pants more times than I want to admit. "You are a long way from looking me in the eyes Mr. Cena" she commented laughing slightly when my eyes jumped to hers, a small fraction of the glitter they used to hold showing. "Sorry Kins…but can you blame me? Are those things painted on?" I asked leaning slightly to look at her butt from behind. "Oh shush" she rolled her eyes but smiled none the less "They're actually much stretchier than you would think." She added pinching some of the fabric between her fingers and pulling showing that they were stretchy. "I'm sorry" she whispered, the simple words catching my full attention. Sighing I pulled her into my arms and looked slightly down at her, her heels making her much closer to eye level than normal.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Kins. I should have had my phone on me at all times, in case something happened. I should have talked to you about everything she was doing instead of just assuming you were fine and handling it." I stated pulling her even closer resting my chin on the top of her head. "I should've talked to you about it when you got home, not just ignored you. I let Randy get suspended because I couldn't face the possibility that everything she had said was true" she mumbled her arms wrapping around my neck as I inhaled the ever familiar scent of mango and coconut shampoo. "Randy would have done that for you whether we would have talked or not Shorty." I whispered "Baby Girl, I want us back, but you need to promise me that if something happens and I don't ask about it or realize it happened that you'll talk to me about it." I added tugging her hair to tilt her head back so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I promise Johnny" she whispered leaning up the few inches to press our lips together. "He wasn't as angry as I thought he would be, that I didn't love him and that I was just lonely" she informed before pressing our lips together again. "You don't have to be lonely anymore Baby Girl" I assured holding her tightly.


	3. Messing Around

"Hey Shorty" the familiar voice of John Cena called as I headed to the curtain for my segment on RAW. "Hi John" I greeted sending him a slight smile, rolling my eyes as Nikki immediately latched onto his arm. "Johnny, how come you don't have a nickname like that for me?" she asked, her nasally voice making my ears bleed "Because he actually likes me" I answered for him walking out with a wave behind me, missing whatever she screeched as my music exploded over the speakers joined by the cheers and the few boos from the crowd. "Echo, why are you not dressed to wrestle?" Stephanie asked her arms crossed over her chest, watching me as I slowly walked up the steps and got into the ring handing her a sheet of paper. "I'm on strict orders of no physical activity until at least next week's Smackdown, you see when you told Nikki to pull my leg out from underneath me last week my head hit the turnbuckle and gave me a concussion. So really, it's YOUR fault that I can't compete until next week" I shrugged smirking as the crowd started booing loudly. "Well, I can't do anything since this is indeed signed by a doctor, so we'll compromise since I had matches set up for you tonight, Thursday and next Monday, you'll face all three of these women in an elimination match next week on Smackdown" she yelled as Nikki, Brie and Alicia walked onto the stage and did a few twirls and bows. Nodding I climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp pausing between the Bella Twins and laughing manically before I pushed my way through the curtains, winking at John before he was once again attacked by Nikki. 'I'll see you later' he mouthed before I walked off to catering deciding to hang out there until the show was over.

"So when are you and John just going to tell everyone you're together?" Randy whispered as I flopped onto his lap and curled into him. "Whenever he breaks it off with Nikki, until then John and I don't interact outside of work" I shrugged, both of us knowing it was the biggest lie ever but not wanting anyone to overhear and start spreading it around. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Nikki's voice screamed as she stomped into catering and over to me slapping me soundly on the cheek. The crack of skin meeting skin silencing everyone as John caught up to her and pushed her away "No, Nikki this is your fault. Everything has to be made this giant scene when it comes to you." He sighed his hands on his hips as I rubbed my cheek to try and ease the sting. "When Dolph was flirting with you, it was this huge drawn out thing that ended up ME being in the wrong because I didn't freak out and attack him. When Cassie beat you for the Diva's Championship you made this huge scene about how she cheated or how you were so sure she bribed the referee." He listed off "This has been a long time coming honestly. It has nothing to do with Cassie and everything to do with you." He shrugged brushing her off and walking away, my eyes trailing after him as Nikki ran out screaming and crying, Dolph not far behind her. "Go talk to him" Randy smirked pushing me up and smacking my ass before I got too far away. I walked towards the private locker rooms and found John's knocking softly and waiting for the ok before I entered to see him with his head in his hands.

"Wanna hang out at the hotel? You seem like you could use some down time" I sighed sitting beside him only for him to pull me onto his lap and cuddle me close. "No more Randy okay?" he whispered looking at me with tear filled eyes. "No more Randy. I told you baby, as soon as you figured out what was happening I was either all yours or gone." I murmured pressing my lips to his forehead "Let's head back to the hotel, we aren't needed anymore" I sighed waiting for him to grab his things before I went and got mine, meeting him at his rental car afterwards. "Movies, pizza, shower and cuddles?" I asked rubbing his hand with my thumb "Movies, pizza, bath, cuddles" he changed it slightly a smile on his lips, I rolled my eyes but couldn't help and smile at him and how the little things meant so much to him. "Come on Champ" I grinned climbing out of the rental and walking inside with him, "Mine or yours?" I asked as we got on the elevator and waited for it to reach our floor "Yours, I'm sharing with Randy again." He muttered waiting for me to start walking before he followed. "Aren't you sharing with one of the girls?" he asked looking around the room, empty except for my things and the two of us. "No, I've been traveling alone for a while, since Nikki's started bitching to everyone about me actually" I shrugged dropping my bag and kicking off my shoes. "I thought it was against policy to travel alone" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck.

"It is, but what the company doesn't know won't hurt them" I whispered back, my breath hitching when he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. "It could hurt you though, travel with me from now on" he mumbled his voice a rumble so close to my ear. "What about Nikki?" I asked curious as to why he thought that would be a good idea when they just broke up. "You and Randy are close, everyone backstage knows that, Randy and I travel together, it's completely coincidental." He shrugged before he went back to biting and nipping at the expanse of skin not covered by my strapless dress. "But" I prodded knowing he had more to say "No more sleeping together, no more kissing, no more cuddling" he growled punctuating each no with a bite. "What about keeping up appearances" I sighed tilting my neck to give him more room as my dress dropped from my body, his fingertips dancing across the smooth skin of my back. "We'll talk if it comes to that, tonight you are all mine." He smirked spinning me around and slamming our lips together before he was pulling away and heading into the bathroom to start a bath for us. 

"You ready to get out love?" he asked quietly his chest rumbling as he spoke making me giggle at the feeling. I hummed in response before carefully climbing out of the lukewarm water, wrapping one of the towels around myself and holding the other out for John to take as he got out. Clothes were always optional for us when we were together so it wasn't a surprise when he simply switched his towel out for boxers before he climbed into bed and ordered a pizza from room service while I pulled on a bra and boy short underwear. "What do you want to watch?" I asked flipping through the movie channels as I crawled into bed beside him wiggling my way underneath his arm. "Whatever you want Shorty" he smirked kissing my forehead before he got up to answer the door "Randy? Hey what's up?" he asked letting the man inside, he looked like he had just run a marathon "Nikki is looking for Cassie, something about finishing what she started in catering." He stated hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Randy, be a doll please" I sighed knowing we had to make this really believable or Nikki wouldn't stop bothering any of us. "I'll go in the bathroom" John grunted grabbing his clothes from the floor and walking in to the bathroom while Randy pulled off his clothes just as another knock sounded. This time it was room service so thanking and tipping them I sat the pizza off to the side before letting Randy mess up my hair. I pulled off my bra and underwear and wrapped the sheet around my body as another knock sounded this time accompanied by Nikki's voice shrieking my name. "Just one second" I called back squealing as Randy placed a rough kiss to my lips before he laid in bed and pulled the blankets over himself.

"Can I help you?" I asked as politely as possible when I opened the door to see Nikki standing there dressed for the club. "I know you and John are sleeping together, you stupid fucking whore" she screamed reaching up to slap me, but this time I saw it coming and stopped it. "I'm not sleeping with John" I sighed dropping her arm as she glared at me obviously not believing me "Don't believe me fine" I shrugged opening the door further and moving out of the way so she could see Randy propped up in bed messing around on his phone. "Oh…oh my god…I'm so sorry Cassie. I just, you've been in John's life since he started and you guys used to mess around" she was rambling now "Nikki, I get it, I do love John he's been my best friend since we both started but I don't mess around with guy's in relationships." I assured, and it was true John and I hadn't slept together at all during his and Nikki's relationship because neither of us believed in cheating. "Well…I'm going out with the girls so…I'll see you around" she whispered backing out of the room and closing the door. "You and John really never?" Randy asked thrusting his hips to emphasize his point. "No, that's why you came in" I shrugged half serious but half joking as he rolled his eyes and grinned "I knew you just wanted me for my body." He laughed getting up and striking a pose "Yeah baby, you keep doing that you'll get all the ladies" I teased handing him his clothes and hugging him. "I'm actually going to call up a friend, she lives about 20 minutes away. So if you need me and I don't answer" he faded off biting his lip "I'll see you tomorrow" I grinned kissing his cheek and walking him to the door waving as he left.

"You and Randy done?" John asked walking out of the bathroom fully dressed, I frowned at how angry he looked but nodded. "Yeah he said something about calling a friend and then he walked out." I paused walking over to the man and wrapping my arms around his neck, waiting until he had wrapped his arms around me to continue. "I meant what I said John, I love you. Randy and I are done, it's you and me now." I whispered leaning up to press our lips together as he slowly returned the kiss "You're single, I'm single, we've both been waiting a long time" I whispered pulling his shirt up and over his head, squealing when he picked me up and tossed me on the bed quickly ridding himself of the rest of his clothes before he joined me. Neither of us got much sleep that night after making up for the many months he had been with Nikki, when we showed up to get breakfast with Randy, he looked like he got even less sleep.


	4. I'm Sorry

"Kirsten let's go or we'll be late for the show" the deep voice of my boyfriend, WWE Superstar John Cena, called up the stairs of our home in Tampa. "Coming" I called back making sure I had my ring gear, my promo outfit, my clubbing outfit and my WWE Women's Championship belt in my duffle. "I didn't have time to do anything with my hair" I sighed climbing into the passenger seat of his jeep "You look beautiful baby, like always." He smiled reaching over to hold my hand as he pulled onto the road and drove the half hour to the arena. "You're just saying that because you want laid" I teased squeezing his hand reassuringly as he navigated the busy highway. "Kirst, be honest, all I'd have to do for you to sleep with me is smile" he laughed bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing the knuckles. "Shush you" I smirked the two of us falling into a comfortable silence until we got to the arena and saw my ex-boyfriend Dolph Ziggler arriving as well. "Just ignore him." John advised getting out first and coming around to my side to open the door and help me out, grabbing both of our bags before locking his vehicle. Smiling we waved to the fans waiting at the entrance stopping to take a few pictures and sign autographs before we entered the building. "Kirsten" Dolph called as John and I started to walk towards the locker room "Hey Kirsten, wait up" he called again when I didn't slow down, John's hand clenching around mine tightly as Dolph jogged over and grabbed my bicep stopping us both. "Can we talk? I'll be 5 minutes and I swear I will keep my hands to myself." He huffed holding his hands up in surrender as I looked to John "Go, I'll be there in a few minutes" I murmured knowing I couldn't keep ignoring Dolph for forever since we worked together. "5 minutes." John repeated squeezing my hand before walking away leaving Dolph and I alone. "Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked quietly taking a step closer as soon as John disappeared. Looking around I shrugged "Just us. Now talk" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him until he spoke. "Kirsten, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and NEVER meant to hook up with Nikki, I didn't even remember it happening until you found out about it." He sighed "Okay" I shrugged moving to walk away 'Okay?" he asked an eyebrow arched "I'm acknowledging that you're sorry and you were drunk. That doesn't make it okay though." I stated spinning on my heel but being pushed into the wall with him body pressed against mine. "Please, just give me another chance" he was nearly whining as his head inched closer and closer to mine. I tried pushing him about but he pinned my hands to the wall as well "No, now get off of me. And leave me alone" I cried turning my head as far from his lips as possible, that didn't deter him as he just placed kisses on my neck.

We heard a throat clearing and he was immediately backing off to reveal John standing a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. "John I swear I" I walked over to him and tried explaining but he held up a hand and glared at me. "I saw. Go get ready, you're match is in an hour." He stated turning his attention back to Dolph who had a smirk on his face. Gritting my teeth and shaking my head I walked to our locker room with my arms around myself, hoping that John had seen everything and not just the last part. Shaking it from my head for now I changed into my ring gear before working on my hair and makeup. Darkening my makeup just slightly to contrast with my white blonde hair and my bright red gear, I set about curling my hair next not wanting it to be straight today because it had zero volume. I was halfway done with my hair when John came walking in, peeing, changing and then leaving again without so much as a good luck in my direction. Gritting my teeth to keep the tears at bay I finished up my hair before grabbing my belt and leaving the locker room being stopped by Dolph and a camera crew at the curtain. _"Hey Kirsten. You need to tell John he's making a mistake about tonight. We've been friends for a long time" he sighed, I was confused but went with it "The only people that have made any mistakes has been us Dolph." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest "What mistakes have we made." He snapped backing me into the wall "You cheated, that was a mistake. I dated you, that was a mistake and I trusted you to talk to me and keep your hands to yourself. Clearly a mistake" I snarled pushing past him as my music played for my entrance._ "The WWE Women's CHAMPION, KIRSTEN" Lillian yelled as the fans screamed and cheered for me. Doing my entrance I tried to push everything but the match from my mind as the title was raised high and the bell was rung. Natalya was a fierce opponent, but with the amount of anger and rage I was feeling I easily got the upper hand and retained my title. Heading to the back I did a short interview before going back to the locker room to change into my outfit for John's match, keeping up with the red I pulled on a red, gold and black knee length dress and plain black heels as John appeared in the locker room, a frown on his face.

"Congratulations baby" he sighed kissing my forehead as I touched up hair and makeup. "You watched?" I asked not sure why I was so surprised about it. "I've never missed one of your matches as Champ yet. I wasn't going to start tonight just because Ziggler couldn't keep his hands to himself" he smirked using one hand on the back of my head to pull me in for a kiss. "Love you." He whispered not letting go "love you too" I returned pecking his lips one more time before we exited the locker room and headed to the curtain and down to the ring. "Ladies and Gentleman, there seems to be tension between the Power Couple." JBL pointed out "Do you think it could be from what we caught on camera earlier tonight? Between Kirsten and John's opponent Dolph Ziggler?" Michael Cole asked as the video was played over the titron for everyone watching. "I think it may have everything to do with that Cole. Obviously something transpired earlier in the night between these three for Cena to request the match. And now we have the power couple arguing just outside the ring" JBL continued as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at John. "You really think I'm going to be a big enough distraction that Dolph will beat you?" I snapped quietly "Baby girl, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I'll be more worried about keeping an eye on you and keeping him away from you that I think it'll be a problem." He sighed pulling his hat off and running his hand over his head. "Tell me what you want John. Do you want me to leave because I will." I sighed not wanting to argue with him anymore. "No I just, fuck. I don't know Kirsten, I just want you safe." He finally shouted throwing his hands in the air. "With you out here I know I'll be safe" I sighed stretching up to kiss him, the fans cheering loudly before booing as Dolph got in the ring. "Kick his ass for me" I whispered before slipping from the ring and standing in John's corner. "Let's go Johnny" I cheered as they locked up, John obviously having the upper hand with his muscle and not to mention anger. It only took about 15 minutes before John had Dolph locked in the STFU and tapping. "Your winner JOHN CENA" Lillian announced as I got in the ring and kissed John, a smile on my face the entire time until we reached the locker room.

"What do you mean you aren't coming out tonight?" I asked John, standing in front of where he sat on the couch with my hands on my hips. "I just don't feel like going out" he sighed his arms thrown over the back of the couch. It was hard to focus on the conversation when all I could see was blue eyes, tan skin, and muscles. "You never feel like going out John…you've turned me down the last 4 times I've asked." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm 39 years old Kirst. What do you expect?" he asked shrugging half-heartedly "I guess I really don't know John." I muttered turning away from him to get my clubbing clothes out of my bag, tossing my heels on top before I entered the bathroom and shut the door. I get that he's 39, but you'd think because he doesn't want kids or to get married he'd wanna go out and have fun since we already get to travel the world. Sighing to myself I looked between the door and my dress deciding fuck it, I had skipped going out the last 4 times because he didn't want to, I wasn't missing out again. I went to open the door when I heard John talking to someone "Because I'm scared" he said followed by silence which I'm guessing meant he was on the phone "What if I do what Dolph did, get too drunk and sleep with some other chick." He sighed "You've seen how I get when I party Randy, I don't want to ruin what Kirsten and I have." He was quiet again as I let my head rest on the door before making a show of closing and flushing the toilet before I opened the door. I shoved all of my stuff in my duffle bag, ignoring John who had switched the conversation as soon as I opened the door. Once I had everything together I slipped into my heels and threw my bag over my shoulder, kissing the top of John's head as I walked by, not seeing how hard he was gritting his teeth and glaring at me as I left. I found Paige and Alicia waiting out in the parking lot with Alberto and Adrian, both of them squealing excitedly when they saw me. "You're actually coming this time" Alicia giggled hugging me tightly before Paige did the same. "Where's John?" Alberto asked "Not coming" I shrugged climbing into the backseat with both of the girls who couldn't sit still as we parked and they almost got out of a moving vehicle. "We're gonna have fun right?" Paige asked ordering me a drink and pressing it into my hand before dragging me onto the dance floor. "Right?" she repeated 'Right" I giggled as we started grinding, Alicia joining us after a little bit.

I lost count of how many drinks I had and how many songs we had danced to when I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips on my neck. "Woah buddy. I have a boyfriend" I slurred pulling away only to turn around and see John who had a smile on his lips. "Oh really?" he asked pulling me back into him as he took my drink and finished the last half in one go. I hummed pulling away from him and walking to the bar ordering two drinks before I looked for him again finding him at the table with Alicia, Paige and a few others. Walking over I handed him one of the drinks before sitting in his lap a smile on my face as Paige and Alicia talked him and Alberto into doing shots with us. "Why do we do it man?" Alberto asked switching spots to an open chair beside John and I. "Do what?" John asked nuzzling the back of my neck "Go with party girls so much younger than us. I don't think I can keep up anymore" he laughed as Paige returned with a tray of shots "They're so damn hard to resist" John grinned kissing my neck before we took our shots. I shivered sniffing the last one, pouting up at Paige who giggled wildly "Paige you know I get slutty on shots of Patron. AND I've already been drinking" I whined wiggling in John's lap until his hands clamped on my hips, I could feel him hardening under my butt and couldn't help but giggle getting a groan in return. "I'm just helping" she whined pushing the shot in my face and even tilting it so I had no choice but to swallow unless I wanted it to spill all over my dress. "Dance with me?" I pouted towards John as soon as the liquor had passed my throat already feeling tipsier than I had before. "Anything you want" he nodded helping me up and steadying me before leading us over to the dancefloor. The songs were getting raunchier since it was closing in on that 1 a.m. mark where everyone was drunk and horny, so our bodies were pressed as close together as possible without actually fucking on the dancefloor. "Wanted to take you back to my place" he sang in my ear causing me to moan quietly "Do it then" I returned biting my lower lip and looking up at him through my eyelashes getting a groan in return. "I'm so sorry I've never gone out with you before" He sighed as he pulled me from the club and over to the jeep. "Fuck me and I'll forgive you" I teased giggling as he nodded quickly and started driving. We could hardly keep our hands off each other on the drive home, there was definitely touching by the time he locked the front door behind us.


	5. Wasted Tears

FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Amy, it's just not the same. Honestly, I haven't loved you for a long time. I've been sleeping with AJ for like 5 months now, that's the real reason I haven't come and visited. We've been going to Chicago on our days off." Phil Brooks, my boyfriend of 5 years sighed on the other side of the phone, my heart shattering as a sob left my lips. "I just don't want you anymore. I need to go. Goodbye Amy." He stated before the end tone sounded, I threw my phone and watched as it crashed into the TV screen, both things breaking with the force of my throw.

END FLASHBACK

That was a little over four days ago, I had immediately gone out and bought as many bottles of liquor as I could, as well as quite a few packs of cigarettes, lying to the cashier and telling him it was for a wedding. Just so they would let me buy as many as I did. As soon as I finished one bottle I would throw it away and watch it crash to the ground usually breaking other things in the process. I still had yet to see if my phone worked, it was still lying where it fell after it hit the TV, the screen shattered, sometimes I can still hear it go off with notifications but I ignore them in favor of continuing to drink and smoke my sorrows away.

I was kneeling in front of the toilet purging the alcohol in my stomach when I heard the front door open, the familiar voice of my best friend John Cena calling my name, and the crunching of glass and other debris from my rampage that had now made way for the tears and the screaming and vomiting. "Amy, honey where are you?" he called, he was getting closer just as another wave of nausea hit me and I had to hang my head over the toilet and let it go, feeling his hand rub my back as I dry heaved through it. "Amy, honey what happened?" he asked sweetly wetting a rag and using it to wipe away the vomit, sweat, tears and makeup covering my face. "Phil broke up with me." I whimpered hanging my head back as a new wave of tears streamed down my cheeks "Why?! You guys were so happy?" he was just as shocked as I had been if not more "Ever since I've been out on injury he hasn't been busy like he told me, he's been going back to Chicago with AJ instead of coming here" I whispered looking at him, seeing the heartache and sadness I felt written all over his face. "Let's get you cleaned up and in bed, you look like you haven't ate or slept in days" he sighed, cringing as an empty sounding laugh left my lips "four days." I shrugged letting him pick up my weak, dehydrated and malnutrition body and carry me into the kitchen where he sat me next to the sink in case I had to throw up again. "I'm going to make you some food baby, and then we'll get you showered and in bed." He whispered brushing hair from my face before he set about making some noodles with butter. "Eat up baby girl." He smiled slightly passing me a bowl and waiting for me to start eating before he started.

"Come on honey, shower time" he smiled a little brighter now that I had eaten and kept it down for over a half hour. "Carry me" I asked softly holding my arms out to him "Anything for you babe" he nodded picking me up and carrying me upstairs to my bedroom and straight into the bathroom. He sat me down long enough to grab me clean undergarments, start the shower and strip both of us before he picked me up and walked into the large shower. I felt him slide to the floor before I opened my eyes to see his bright blue ones staring back at me with so much love and adoration it made tears streak down my face. "I'm sorry Johnny" I cried maneuvering so I could wrap myself around him, my sobs shaking my body as he rubbed my back and whispered soothing words. "You have nothing to be sorry about baby. I promise" he whispered pressing his lips to my head as the water rained down around us. "You're hurting because of me" I pointed out quietly looking up at him sadly "No, baby I'm hurting because you're hurting. I love you Amy, I always have and it kills me to see the condition you've been in for four days because of Phil." He explained "I want to kill Phil, slowly for what he put you through after 5 years. I swear to you Amy I will get him in a match and I will destroy him" he vowed his hands coming up to cage my face as he stared me right in the eyes, his member twitching between us breaking our stare as he blushed "I'm so sorry, Amy I" he apologized but I cut him off by scooting closer and pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't. At least I know someone still wants me, even if it is just because I'm naked" I shrugged pressing my lips to the corner of his mouth before I buried my head in his neck. "It's not just because you're naked Amy. You're a great girl, I just wish Phil would have realized that." He sighed before standing up and shutting the water off with one hand.

"I gotta set you down babe, just long enough to dry off and get dressed." He whispered sitting me on the counter as he dried off and slipped his boxers up his legs. "Johnny, will you make love to me?" I asked softly not ready for him to look up at me the way he did "You don't have to. Never mind that was stupid to ask" I shook my head quickly dropping my head back so I was looking at the ceiling and not the blonde in front of me. "Is it really what you want?" he asked quietly making me jump when his hands came to rest on my thighs. Biting my lip I looked back at him and nodded, not only had it been a long time since I've had sex being this close to John was causing feelings to stir that I thought had been long gone from my relationship with Phil. "Please" I whispered scooting closer and wrapping my arms around his neck as he pushed his boxers back down his legs. "Anything for you baby girl" he nodded pulling me flush against him and pressing our lips together as his fingers danced between my legs finding me already wet and waiting. "Did I do this to you baby?" he whispered against my lips a smirk on his own lips as I slightly nodded whimpering when he slid a single finger inside of me, pumping it a few times before he added two more. "You're so tight Shorty" he whispered lacing his free hand through my hair and pulling my head back so he could watch as he pleasured me with his fingers, my mouth falling open as I panted, my climax getting closer and closer until he removed his fingers and with a dark grin stuck them in his mouth. His eyes closed as he groaned low in his throat, the image he made sending a spike of heat to my thighs making me more turned on than I had already been.

"You taste so good baby" he complimented pulling his fingers from his mouth and picking me up, carrying me from the bathroom to the bed. "I want to do this the right way, the way I should have done it with you the first time" he explained referencing when I gave him my virginity, we were both drunk at a collage party but it was still good so I could only imagine how it would feel now. "I love you Amy." He whispered bracing himself over me as I looped my arms around his neck and gave him a bright, glittering smile "I love you too John" I returned just as quietly my breath breaking off into a loud mewl of pleasure as he slid home, a groan leaving his own mouth as his head dropped into my neck, both of us needing a moment before we continued to get our feelings and bodies under control. I don't think I'll be wasting any more tears over Phil anymore, not as long as I have John by my side and supporting me.


	6. Young

"Hey Carson" John Cena Jr. called as I walked past their house, he was once again in the front yard playing football with his brothers, it was a ritual of theirs every day it was nice out. "Hi John" I returned continuing to walk not looking back because I knew I would stare at his shirtless body if I did. "Woah, are you okay? You've been avoiding me lately." He stated jogging over and pulling me to a stop. "I'm fine John" I whispered eyes on my feet until he put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so our eyes locked. "He's doing it again isn't he?" he asked softly, he was the only person who knew about what happened in my house. Nodding slowly I diverted my eyes not wanting to see the pity on his face, "Hey, you know if you need anything my room is always open. My parents don't care, they think we're dating anyway" he sighed pulling me into a tight hug and holding me. "Thanks Johnny, I gotta go. I'll come over when I can" I sighed stepping onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek before I was pulling myself from his arms and walking the remaining few feet to my own house. I had lived next to the Cenas since I was 7, John was the first person to talk to me at school and from there we just hit it off. We were 14 when he realized what happened behind closed doors in my family, he tried to get me to tell people but I was never brave enough to do it. No one else was home so I went upstairs and started working on my homework, thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed boy next door. Everything was okay until my dad got home, it was always the worst when he got home before my mom because then there was no one else to stop him from taking out his anger on me. "There you are you little slut" he growled slamming my bedroom door open, "I'm so sick of everyone at work asking about you and my whore of a wife. You're both probably sleeping with all of them aren't you?" he spat back handing me, his ring cutting my cheek open with the force he had used. "Yeah, that's why I got demoted isn't it? You aren't good enough." He yelled slapping me again, with enough force to knock me off the bed my head hitting the corner of my nightstand. "I'll teach you to be good, yeah and then I'll get promoted" he nodded unbuckling his pants and pulling his boxers down. "Gotta piss, when I get back you best be ready for me. Or it's your fault it hurts" he threatened walking from my room down the hall to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut I closed and locked my door packing as many clothes and supplies in my duffle bag as I could before I snuck out my window. Carefully scaling down the side of the house I ignored the scrapes on my hands and legs from the tree as I dropped the last few feet and sprinted across the yard to the Cena house.

I wasn't sure if I should knock on the front door or just go straight to John's room, not knowing if his parents were home I headed for his window. It wasn't hard to climb the tree and wiggle through the open window, the scrapes and bruises not mattering as I curled into the corner of the room and started to cry, waiting for the boy to come upstairs. It was only about an hour and a half later that his voice and footsteps finally sounded on the stairs, he was telling his mom he was going to work on homework and then go to bed. When she told him she loves him and goodnight the tears started again, that was something I would never get and I couldn't remember if my mom had ever said it to me when I was younger. "Carson? Oh my god, are you okay?" he gasped softly closing and locking his door before he ran to my side and looked me over. "Carson, my mom needs to help you clean all of these, they look infected already, and your head is bleeding" he sighed brushing his fingers lightly over my temple, the same spot that had hit the corner of the nightstand. "No, John please" I whimpered shaking my head at the thought of an adult finding out my situation. 'Please Carson, I don't want them to get infected." He nearly begged, a tear slipping from his eye as he helped me to my feet, I wanted to tell him no, but my love for him outweighed my fear of my parents. "Okay" I nodded letting him take my hand and lead me across the hall to the bathroom where he had me wait while he ran downstairs.

JOHN POV

I wanted to kill them both, she didn't deserve to get used as a punching bag, and she shouldn't have to scrape herself up escaping her bedroom or trying to get into mine without being seen. It made my insides boil at the thought of the things he did to her, she wouldn't tell me exactly but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was more than emotional abuse and hitting. "Wait here" I whispered watching her sit down on the toilet before I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was doing dishes while she talked with my dad. "Mom, can you come here please" I asked softly not wanting to freak either of them out, sure they knew something went on in Carson's house but I never told them just how bad it was that she snuck into my room more nights than not. "What's wrong?" she asked already drying her hands, I didn't know what to say that would get her to come right away so I had to tell her the truth, and I knew she would tell my dad anyway. "It's Carson…she's in the bathroom upstairs." I whispered dropping my eyes to the floor so I missed the look they sent each other. "John Felix Anthony Cena, you tell me what is going on right now." She demanded her arms crossed over her chest, both of my parents staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "Carson she…her parents..." I couldn't get the word out but they both knew what I meant "do they abuse her John" my dad asked quietly getting to his feet and placing a hand of reassurance on my shoulder. Nodding I had to grit my teeth for the next part "It's mostly her dad, emotional, physical, I'm pretty sure he sexually abuses her too but she won't tell me. She's upstairs in the bathroom she's got scrapes and bruises everywhere." I whispered looking to my mom who simply nodded and gestured for me to go first. Walking back up the stairs it broke my heart to hear her sobs the closer we got to the bathroom. "Carson, I'm coming in okay?" I called slowly opening the door to see her sitting in the corner in her bra and underwear, wounds littering her body, new and old.

END JOHN POV

"Oh my god" John's mom gasped her hand covering her mouth as John helped me to my feet and she looked me over. "Go get her some of your clothes to sleep in while I clean her up" she ordered taking John's place supporting me while he went to get clothes. "Is it just outside damage?" she asked quietly using antibiotic wipes to clean my skin. Nodding I continued to look at the floor knowing what she was asking "I left before he could" I faded off not wanting to say the words but knowing she would understand. It didn't take her very long to clean me up but I suppose with 5 boys she sees her fair share of wounds. "Here, they'll be big" John whispered slipping back into the bathroom with a t-shirt and boxers. "Thank you" I returned carefully pulling them both on before curling myself into his body. "Go get some rest, I'll call you out of school tomorrow. We can talk in the morning" Carol informed pushing us both out as she cleaned up the mess that had been made in the bathroom. "Come on shorty, let's go lay down" John sighed leading me to his bedroom and over to the bed. I let him lay down first before I joined pressing my body right beside him, the contact making me feel slightly better. "Johnny, have you ever thought about just leaving? No destination just drive and see where life takes you?" I asked quietly resting my head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing me. "Like for good? Or on an adventure?" he asked running his hand carefully through my hair. "On an adventure, just see who you meet or what you can accomplish" I shrugged tracing the indentations of his muscles as we spoke. "Sure, I think it'd be fun to just get in a car and drive, not alone of course, but with someone that matters" he nodded "Actually last year all of us boys were supposed to go on a road trip but then we ended up getting grounded for almost starting the backyard on fire." He laughed his chest shaking underneath me as I smiled slightly remembering the story pretty well.

"Maybe we could go on a trip, just the two of us." He whispered his hand running through my hair again "It'd be something fun, something we can still do without there being responsibilities to worry about." He continued his petting slow and methodical. "We could go south, travel from here to Connecticut, Virginia, Tennessee, Alabama, Louisiana." He was planning it, painting a picture of where we would travel. "I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you" I whispered my eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion started taking its toll on my body. "I'll go anywhere you ask. I'll do anything you want" he returned leaning down to press his lips to my forehead before he continued "We'll get souvenirs from each state, we'll take a lot of pictures to of course. We have to have stuff to remember what all we did on our adventure." He paused and took a deep breath "I'll buy you a diamond ring from Louisiana, and then we'll travel from Louisiana to Las Vegas and we'll get married by Elvis Presley" his voice fading as I drifted to sleep, a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.


	7. Secrets

"See what I don't understand is why they're dragging this stupid storyline on so long" Nikki complained as we walked through the hallway of the stadium RAW was being held in for the night. "No one wants to see John and Edge go at it anymore. It's old news and boring now" she added receiving an eye roll from myself. "Just because they aren't showing you attention" I teased rolling my eyes again when none other than John Cena slammed his shoulder into mine, nearly knocking me over. "Watch where you're going pipsqueak" he growled turning to look down at me, one of my eyebrows arching as a smirk wormed onto my face "maybe you should pull your head out of Edge's ass so you can see where you're going" I taunted not missing the way his eyes darkened as I bit my lip to stifle laughter. "Laugh it up Callahan. I'll come after you next" he threatened shoving his finger into my chest "shaking in my Chuck Taylors Cena." I snarled spinning on my heel and skipping down the hall and back to Nikki's side, she was now joined by Brie. "Seriously, that guy is vial and mean Tyler. You should be careful" Brie warned wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I headed to the curtain to serve as an equalizer in the Miz versus Randy Orton match. "What is Storm Callahan doing out here? This has nothing to do with her?" JBL shouted as I walked down the ramp with a smirk on my face "oh Kelly" I sang as I reached the edge of the ring opposite of her "you might want to run….or at least try" I warned slowly wandering around the ring, giggling insanely as she started to walk backwards away from me. Miz's attention was now divided and he was quickly losing his upper hand since his girlfriend was too preoccupied to cheat for him. I couldn't help but downright laugh when Kelly tripped on the edge of the floor mats in her ridiculous heels, landing on her butt and crying out in pain just as Randy hit the RKO and sealed a victory. Still giggling to myself I slipped into the ring and hugged the Viper, squealing loudly when he lifted me and had me wrap my legs around his waist, his hands supporting my butt. "Good job sunshine" I teased biting my lip and batting my eyes as he slammed our mouths together, cheers and screams coming from the audience around us even after we had pulled away and he had set me down so we could exit the ring. Heading towards the back for an interview I almost missed the dark glare John was sending our direction, his mouth pressed into a thin line as his muscles rippled from being so tense. "Storm, Randy what just happened out there? I mean you two have never got involved with each other before, so why now" Maria asked before she lifted the microphone to Randy's lips only for me to jump into his arms so my mouth was closest. "Come on Maria, you like fairytales and magic and happy endings." I paused a giggle leaving my lips as Randy nuzzled my neck "Even Villains need a girl when they take over the castle" I grinned widely before Randy walked off camera, but not before slapping my ass hard making me squeal and giggle loudly. "You can put her down now" Cena stated as we walked past him to get to Nikki and Brie who were barely hiding their smirks and giggles. "Jealous Cena?" Randy asked nicely being the only person in the business that knew about mine and John's 'relationship'. "Of you holding that cow? Not a chance." He snarled walking off, the smile dropping from my face at the remark about my weight. "Hey Tyler he didn't mean that. He's just pissed no one told him about this new storyline" Randy whispered setting me on my feet as Nikki and Brie ran the rest of the way over to us. "That was seriously uncalled for T, you are not fat. You aren't even kind of chunky. I'm jealous of your body." Nikki stated honestly, wrapping her arm around my hips as Randy said goodbye and we walked towards the locker room so I could change before everyone headed for the club.

"God damn there's a lot of people here" I muttered as the three of us walked in and straight over to the bar to order a round of shots. "You gonna go Brie Mode tonight T?" Nikki asked as we walked over to the table already picked by Randy, Mike and Adam. "Damn right." I cheered slipping myself onto Randy's lap and getting comfortable as the waiter delivered our shots and drinks. It wasn't long before my phone was buzzing in my bra alerting me to a text message. Pulling it out I was careful opening the message from John not quite sure what it would say and not wanting anyone to see anything they shouldn't. _"Why don't you just go home with Orton tonight. You two look pretty comfy over there"_ was the first message that popped up, which means he was somewhere nearby. "You really wanna piss your boy off?" Randy asked quietly his breath ghosting over my ear and making me shiver. "What is that devious brain of yours planning?" I asked sweetly turning my head just enough so I could speak right into his ear. "dance with me" he smirked taking my phone to type out a quick message before he shoved it in my bra for me and led me onto the dance floor. "Wanna feel you under my body" I sang softly into Randy's ear as we grinded on the dancefloor, my phone continuously going off until the end of the sang when he grabbed it from my bra and pulled me back to the now deserted table, the Twins convincing both of their boys to dance for awhile.

 _"_ _you have some god damn nerve kid."_

 _"_ _Let me talk to Tyler, I am not the person you want to purposely piss off right now."_

 _"_ _Fucking bitch, go fuck him then. You're already practically doing it on the dancefloor."_

 _"_ _Please Ty just talk to me."_

 _"_ _If you wanna talk about this I'll be waiting out in my truck at 12:00, I'll leave at 12:30 whether you're with or not."_

 _"_ _Please baby, just let me know you'll come home with me tonight" "_ wow, all that in the span of four minutes" I frowned not sure what to say or do anymore. "Gimmie, it is 11:36, you have about an hour to decide." Baron shrugs typing something out on my phone before handing it back. "God you are such a mooch" I laughed reading the message he sent saying if John bought me a drink I'd be out there by 12:15. "You weren't making a decision so someone had to" he smirked grinning happily when a waiter sat a jack and coke down and pointed the Cenation leader out. "What did you get me into Rand" I sighed nearly chugging the drink so I had time for one last dance before I left. "Come on T, dance with us at least once, I'm sure Randy won't mind" Brie slurred yanking me off the brunettes lap and dragging me onto the dancefloor as Drop It Low came over the speakers. We were a heap of giggles by the time the song was over and Randy walked over and started muttering into my neck that it was time to leave. "you can have sex here, we don't mind" Nikki cheered only to whine in disappointment when he winked "sorry girls, you've had your chance before" he teased dragging me over to the door and outside helping me locate John's truck and walk me over before he left. "Promise you'll call in the morning so I know you're still alive?" he asked leaning into the open window not sparing John a single glance "yes daddy" I teased kissing his cheek before he backed up and Cena pulled out of the parking space and on to the road to his house.

"Are you mad at me Ty?" John asked softly his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel reaching over to grab my bare thigh, the warmth of his hands contrasting with my goosebumps covered skin. "I don't know J." I snapped biting my lip to get my emotions in check "what do you think" I whispered scooting just far enough that his hand slipped from my leg and landed on the seat with a muted slap. "Seriously? You're gonna be like that?" he snarled as we pulled up to the house and got out of his truck. "Like what John?" I snapped as we waited for him to unlock the door, not continuing our argument until we were up in his bedroom. "We've been doing this for over a year, never once have I said anything about you flirting or being with other women. But when I'm happy with Randy all the sudden it's not okay?" I cried whipping one of my heels at his head. "You were the one who said you didn't want serious. You were the one who wanted to be able to still sleep with other people" I paused to throw my other shoe at him "you were the one who called me a cow, you were the one who slept with people on the side of whatever this is." I yelled throwing my clothes at him as well not missing the way his fists were clenching and unclenching in anger. "You were the one who didn't want me as anything except an easy fuck" I cried leaving me standing in front of him in just my bra and underwear with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Tyler" he sighed taking two steps forward, while I took two steps back. "Babe" he muttered reaching out this time as he stepped forward his hand barely brushing my arm as I retreated. "Baby come on don't do this. You knew we couldn't be anything, we couldn't let anyone know" he whispered stepping forward again, my back hitting the wall. He capitalized and pinned me there, I was no match for his strength especially after drinking as much as I had. "I want something that you won't give me." I shrugged pathetically not looking him in the eyes until he grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and used the free one to hold my chin.

"Come to bed with me." He murmured against my neck already using what he knows about my body against me. "n. " I whined as he nipped at the bare skin of my neck pressing his body tighter to mine until I could feel his hardness against my lower stomach. "Please baby, I know you want to" he murmured hands running over my body sending little jolts of pleasure up my spine. "I promise we'll talk in the morning when you aren't drunk, yelling and trying to throw things at me" he continued using one hand to pull his shirt off over his head before undoing his jeans and letting them drop to the floor. "Please" I whimpered sliding one leg around his hips until he pressed closer and I could lift the other one, my body being supported by the wall and his body. He dropped my hands long enough to get us from the wall to the bed before they were being restrained above my head again, his free hand easily unclipping my bra and pushing mine and his underwear down until we were both naked against each other. "Already dripping for me" he mumbled slipping his index finger into my heat and pumping it a few times before his middles finger joined it. "Just fuck me John" I whined trying to pull my hands from his grip to no avail as he used the juices on his finger to coat his dick before thrusting inside me roughly, the slight size difference between two fingers and his dick making me cry out in a pleasureful pain. "Yeah, oh fuck Ty you're so god damn tight" he grunted using his hips to roughly snap in and out of my body. I was reaching the point of climax when he slowed and pulled out completely making me whine at the loss. "Johnny, please" I whined using my legs to lock around his waist trying to pull him back into me. "What do you want Princess" he asked, a smirk on his lips as I whined and threw a small tantrum "Fuck me Johnny. Hard, please" I pouted shrieking when he slammed into me and let go of my hands to pull and push on my waist. I knew I was leaving bright red marks on his back but neither of us cared since I'm sure my wrists and hips would be heavily bruised in the morning. "John I'm gonna" I tried to warn him but I didn't have time as I fell off the cliff and screamed his name as he emptied inside me with a low moan.

"Do you wanna shower or just wipe down?" he asked sweetly slowly pulling out of me and rolling to the side, my head resting on his chest. "If I say shower is there a round two?" I asked sleepily "Yes?" he said slowly leaning up to rest on his elbow, my head falling to the mattress "Then just wipe up" I yawned waiting for him to get up and walk into his bathroom before I laid spread eagle on the bed, giggling slightly when he started to wipe me up. "Sit up for a second baby" he whispered tossing the rag to the side and slipping one of his shirts over my head and pulling on a pair of boxers before he laid down beside me and pulled the blankets over us. "Go to sleep beautiful" he whispered running his hands through my hair as I cuddled into his side, yawns slipping from my lips every few seconds. "Keep talking" I murmured my eyes already fluttering shut as he started to talk about his day and what tomorrow would bring him. He was talking about how he needed to get some new gear when I finally drifted off to sleep.

I was the first to wake the next morning, my back to John as his arm was thrown over my hips and holding my hand. Carefully maneuvering out of his grip I slid my underwear up my legs before leaving the bedroom, the door slightly cracked behind me. Padding softly down the stairs and into the kitchen I immediately started a pot of coffee and some pancakes and bacon. I had a photoshoot at 11 o' clock and it was already 7:30 which meant no gym time this morning, I would just have to shower and then head to my shoot. "Move in with me?" John's husky morning voice shocked me out of my mental scheduling, I would have dropped the cup of coffee I had just poured too if he hadn't moved quickly. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to scare you" he murmured pressing a kiss to my temple as I slowed my breathing "It's okay" I nodded setting my coffee down before I turned to face him, turning the stove off as well. "Breakfast smells good" he smirked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before his hands settled on my hips "Then we better eat up, I have a photoshoot in a couple hours" I informed running a hand over his short hair "I'll grab plates, will you get me a cup of coffee?" he asked sweetly already pulling away to reach into the cabinet for plates while I grabbed both of our cups and sat them on the island. "Here you go honey" he smiled handing me a plate and a fork before he sat down beside me and started to eat. "You never said anything" he sighed setting his fork on his plate and looking at me expectantly. "What do you want me to say John" I shrugged standing up and setting my empty plate in the sink "Up until then you didn't want anything except the occasional fuck. Now you want me to move in?" I sighed finally looking at him with sad eyes "Let me think about it" I whispered running a hand over his head before I started up the stairs and into the bathroom. It didn't take me long to shower and shave before I got dressed in sweats and a tank top knowing they would do whatever they needed with my hair and makeup when I got there. "Hey, I'll see you tonight at the show" I sighed upon seeing John still seated in the same spot as when I had gone upstairs. "Okay" he nodded not bothering to look at me "I love you John. I know you didn't want a relationship so...maybe it's best if we don't do this anymore" I whispered pressing my lips to his one last time before I walked out of his house and got in the cab that was waiting outside.

Every time I started to think about him I had to bite my lip and brush away tears so I wouldn't get asked questions. My photoshoot went well and soon enough I was getting dressed to escort Randy out to the ring for his match, which was coincidentally against John Cena. "Hey sexy lady, you ready to go out there?" Randy asked flopping onto the couch in my locker room as I touched up my hair and makeup. "No" I answered honestly having texted him about what happened as soon as I had gotten in the cab this morning. "Hey fuck him alright. He's an idiot and if he can't see how screwed up he is than he isn't worth it" he sighed getting up and placing his hands on my shoulders and smiling "Come on, I know there's a smile for me somewhere in there" he teased tickling my ribs with his fingers, a giggle bursting through my lips even though I tried to stop it. "There we go, now head up we have villains to be" he cheered keeping an arm wrapped around my waist as we left my locker room and headed for the curtain. I let him do his normal entrance as I just walked by his side in the dark until he got to the last mark and he pulled me into his arms, dipping me backwards and running his lips up the valley between my boobs, the column of my throat and to my lips, his eyes staying locked on the ring where John stood. Pulling me up he pecked my lips once again before we walked down the ramp and he got in the ring, I stayed outside of it and stood in his corner cheering him on as the match started. It was pretty evenly matched the entire match until John missed an FU in the center of the ring and Randy was able to hit an RKO securing himself the win. I rolled into the ring and jumped into his arms slamming our mouths together victoriously before pulling apart and leaving the ring, ignoring the ranting and raving John Cena in the ring.

"You think he's angry?" Randy asked sarcastically as we met up with Nikki and Brie in my locker room. "Only a lot" I nodded hugging each twin nearly jumping into Randy's arms when the door slammed open to reveal John. "Get out" he said looking at the twins and Randy who simply stood their ground "Fine, whatever. Tyler I'm sorry I'm an idiot. It took seeing you all over him in the ring with that smile on your face, it took you being all over him last night, it took more than it should have for me to realize that I love you. I want to be able to call you mine and be able to go home with you, travel with you, just be happy with you." He paused stepping right in front of me and holding my head in his hands "I'm stupid, I'm sorry, you can say no but please...just give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me" he whispered brushing his thumb against my cheek as The Bella's stood by in confusion and Randy watched waiting to see what I would do. "Let me at least take you on a date or something, and show you how it should have been from the beginning." He continued lowly "Not sneaking around, not lying to people we care about anymore. Just us being us" he sighed leaning in to brush our lips together as Randy finally broke his silence and gave the twins a quick rundown on what's been happening. "What do you say beautiful? Give me a chance to treat you like I should have from day 1?" John asked softly a smile spreading across his face as I nodded "I'll see you tomorrow, be ready by 6:30, I'll pick you up in front of the hotel" he smiled "Oh and dress nice" he added pressing his lips to mine again before he was leaving the room. "So...a year huh?" Nikki asked with an arched eyebrow "Oh shut up Nikki. It's kind of adorable and really sexy" Brie sighed both of them finally hugging me tightly "We thought you and Orton were together honestly." Nikki laughed making Baron blush "No he's just the greatest best friend ever" I sighed hugging the taller man tightly before picking up my bag and leaving for the night since I was done.

I was just lying down to go to bed when my phone pinged with a text message from John. _"Does this mean you are going to move in"_ he asked the words accompanied with a picture of my toothbrush, my clothes from last night and some of my makeup. _"Yes, I'll move in with you"_ I replied before locking my phone and plugging it in, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Better Man

"What Kevin" I sighed spinning on my heel to face the angry man walking towards me, he was always angry actually. "What the fuck are you doing wandering around?" he asked an eyebrow raised as he gestured to the hallway full of people "My job Kevin, or did you forget that I also have storylines and I have a title belt to defend" I asked holding up the women's championship "Don't get mouthy with me Teagan. You'll regret it if you do." He threatened holding my chin tightly in his grip "Go fuck yourself Kevin, I'm done with this. With you. We're done" I shrugged shoving him away from me not ready for his hand to swing out and clap against my cheek. "We aren't done until I say we're done. Your pretty little ass BETTER be in our hotel room when I get back from the club." He growled stomping away as I rubbed the sting of his slap from my cheek. "Why do you do it?" a husky voice asked as a large body stepped behind mine "Don't John, just please don't" I muttered rolling my eyes up to look at the large man, his blue eyes already locked on me, a frown on his face. "Teag" he sighed one hand coming up to brush my cheek but missing it's mark as I stepped to the side "Please just stop John." I sighed squeezing his hand before turning around and walking away, brushing the tears from my eyes as I waited for my theme music to start. As soon as it did I plastered a smile on my face and bounced onto the stage a smile on my lips as the fans screamed my name. "Rumor has it there's someone backstage that has a problem with me holding this" I smirked patting the belt on my shoulder opening my mouth to say more when Natalya's theme song started and she walked out with a microphone. "Yeah I do have a problem with it." She snapped stomping down to the ring, the fans silent at this sudden plot twist. "You come out here each week and you put on a show for them, you put the belt on the line, but not ONCE have I gotten a chance. I've been here for years and I'm stuck sitting in the back as slut after slut walks down this ramp and tries to wear that belt" she spat "Hold up Nat, I think you're forgetting a little detail about me defending this every week" I cut her off stepping toe to toe with her. "It's an open challenge honey, anyone can walk down that ramp and try to take this from me. So it isn't MY fault that you haven't grown a pair and walked your happy ass down here." I shrugged stepping around her "How about I make you a deal." I added as I rolled from the ring "Next Monday, Natayla versus Teagan for the WWE Woman's Championship" I paused as the fans cheered "In a SUBMISSION MATCH" I yelled dropping the microphone and walking up the ramp backwards my title raised high above me head and a smile on my face.

The smile dropped as soon as I got backstage and was approached by Randy and Daniel, both livid as they dragged me into the nearest empty room. "Wanna explain why John is drinking himself stupid at the club across from the hotel?" Daniel asked his arms crossed over his chest as they both stared at me "He needs to stop...he deserves more than I can give him. I am nothing you guys, back here I'm pathetic." I paused wiping at my eyes "Out there, the woman I am out there is who he loves and that isn't the real me, it's a character and he needs to understand that" I shrugged biting my lip to keep sobs at bay. "Teag, he is in love with you. He has been for years doll." Randy sighed wrapping me up in a hug "The first time he ever laid eyes on you, when you walked into the center years ago he said he was going to make you his. Every time he sees you with someone else it breaks his heart, he is in love with you and he always has been. It kills him to see Owens treating you this way." He paused "He just wants the best for you Teagan, and he sincerely believes that he can be that for you." Daniel added interrupting Randy "He knows he can be that for you. I can't count the amount of times he's talked through what he would do for you, for your birthday, for Valentine's Day, for Christmas. He even said he'd dress up for Halloween if you asked him to because it's your favorite holiday" Randy continued "And I know you love him to. I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice, how you treat him. It shows how much you love and care about him, so stop running from it. Go get him before something or someone hurts one of you." He finished handing me a key card "He forgot his in our hotel room, I'm rooming with Sami and Adrian for the night. Please just make each other happy." He sighed hugging me tightly before we all left the room and went our separate ways for the night. I knew I was going to be in for a fight as soon as Kevin got back to the hotel room and I wasn't there, but Randy and Daniel were right, I needed to stop running before I lost Cass forever.

I bit my lip as I opened the hotel room door quietly thanking god that Kevin wasn't there so I could grab my bags and get out without any problems. It didn't take me long to get my things together and drop them off in John's room before I headed back down to the lobby and across the road into the club. It didn't take me long to spot John, it actually took me longer to order my drink and get over to him at the back table because I had to hide from Kevin every time I turned. "Hey handsome" I greeted softly plopping onto the seat and slowly sliding over until I was so close our thighs brushed. "Hey beautiful" he returned quietly eyes still locked on the top of his glass even though the corner of his mouth twitched slightly before returning to a straight line. "I love you." I just said it, threw caution to the wind and said the three words I had been terrified to say for years. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked turning fully to face me a glare on his face. "I love you." I repeated softer, more afraid that maybe Randy had been wrong and John didn't feel that way towards me. "Randy said you" I whimpered my hand shaking around my nearly empty glass "Just, forget it. Forget I said anything." I muttered getting up and worming my way through the crowd attempting to get to the door when a large hand wrapped around my bicep, fear shot through me before I realized that the hand was too big to be Kevin's. "You can't say shit like that and then just walk away Teagan. That's not how this works" John growled moving his hand from my bicep to my hip and pushing me through the people until we were outside. In the short time I had been inside it had begun to rain, the heavy waterfall quickly soaking us both to the bone. "That's how it works when the person you say it to looks like they wanna strangle you" I replied swiping a strand of hair from my forehead, getting fed up and just taking the bun down, the previously dry bits of hair soaking fast. "You're fucking beautiful Teagan" he finally sighed stepping closer until he could wrap his arms around my waist, causing me to tilt my head back to look at him.

"I look like a wet rat, a wet rat with runny makeup" I pointed out not even having to touch my face to know my mascara was running in rivulets down my cheeks. "You look beautiful, always. When you wake up in the morning with your hair a mess and no makeup, when you're sweating out your emotions at the gym, when you're having an interview in your gear with the belt. When you dress up and spend thousands of dollars to look done up." He paused "My favorite moment, when you look the most beautiful is now, you're heart on your sleeve and looking up at me with those grey eyes full of love and devotion." He whispered tangling his hand in my hair and bending down to my level so we could have our lips meet for the first time ever. "John that was" I whimpered against his lips "amazing, spectacular, earth shattering, everything I've ever dreamed of and more" he suggested his lips brushing against mine with every syllable. "We should really get out of the rain, away from the front door of the club and in your hotel room before we get sick, trampled and spotted by Owens" I murmured squealing loudly as he picked me up and wrapped my arms and legs around his body before he quickly walked across to the hotel and inside. "Short ass legs, take for fucking ever when we walk at your pace" he muttered stepping onto the elevator and then shortly off stopping in front of his door, holding me tight as I had to lean back slightly to unlock the door and let us in. "Randy gave you his key?" he asked noticing Randy's bags gone and mine in their place "Staying with Sami" I shrugged dropping the key on the dresser and carefully kicking my shoes off, already feeling slightly better now that my feet weren't encased in them. "Hurry up and change" he ordered setting me down with another kiss before he grabbed shorts and stripped changing quickly, nothing on except the shorts. 'Your turn" he teased flopping slightly ungracefully onto the bed, as I carefully peeled my jeans off my legs and slid on sweats and a sports bra before my hair went up and I joined him. "We should talk huh" I whispered playing with my own fingers as he quickly ordered up room service, not saying anything until it arrived. "It's going to be a long night" he mumbled sliding the tray closer so we didn't have to get up for the pop and miscellaneous snacks.

"Start from the beginning" he prompted stretching his legs out in front of him as I moved so we were shoulder to shoulder, my feet barely reaching past his knees. "When we first met I was instantly taken by you. I wanted to get to know you and spend time with you but I told myself it would never happen because I was me, I am me." I sighed "You're perfect John, seriously you're amazing at everything you do in and out of the ring. The way you treat everyone around you, you're too good for me. I knew if I tried I would just ruin your life and everything you've worked so hard for" I paused as he gripped my hip and pulled me onto his lap. "Shut up." He muttered rolling his eyes at me as I gaped at him like a fish "You're an idiot. I am in love with you Teagan. I have been since we met, it's why I've taken so much interest in your life." He paused "You would hardly give me the time of day, and when you did you immediately started apologizing and scurrying off. I thought something was wrong with how I was treating you and then I realized it's not me, it's how every other man in your life has treated you. You deserve to be a god damn Queen Tea. I swear to god if you just give me the chance I'll show you what love is really like." He was nearly begging, desperation written all over his features and it broke my heart to see him so vulnerable and lost when all I ever saw him as was a strong and confident man. "I love you John...I don't know what the future holds for either of us. Especially tomorrow when we have to deal with Owens, but I do know that I'm sick of not having you by my side." I paused taking a deep breath before I continued "I'm scared John" I whimpered a tear slipping from my eyes but quickly being wiped away by his thumb "I know baby. I know you are, but I am not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered with a small smile. "I can treat you better than he can, and I promise I won't let you down." He continued leaning in until our lips touched, a breathless whimper passing between us as he pulled me closer. Demanding my attention and demanding access to my mouth so his tongue could map out the cavern that he had just newly claimed.


End file.
